The present invention relates to integrated circuits and, more particularly, to a reconfigurable integrated circuit having increased accessibility of terminals of a die embedded with other dies that form a semiconductor circuit package.
Semiconductor device packages are being assembled with an increased functionality to package pin count (external terminal count). This is partly because of improved silicon die fabrication techniques that allow die size reductions and thus two or more dice can be mounted on a single substrate and encapsulated to form a single, relatively small packaged semiconductor device. However, due to the limited package external terminal count, accessibility for adequately testing each die is limited. Furthermore, the functionality of the package may also be restricted by the limited accessibility of specific terminals of one or more of the packaged dice. Thus, it would be advantageous to be able to more readily access die bonding pads of the packaged dice.